


偷星与白纱

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ———————————————你掀起山河奔向我踏尽星粒来访我———————————————





	偷星与白纱

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
>  ◆短打人类月球日（跟宇宙有关的日子我都喜欢）  
>  ◆软科技/星际世界/私设宇宙  
>  ◆双星际雇佣兵  
>  ◆星际特工：千星之城AU  
>  ◆欧美文风

在阿尔法空间站生活的男性，没来过天堂小巷的概率或许比第一次穿高跟鞋不崴脚的女性还稀有，这是在阿尔法空间站西南面深处的声色场，这里不需要擅长科技制造的阿兹莫人来伪装昼夜分明，斑斓美丽的异星生物点缀着霓虹暧昧的街巷，褴褛的路人哪怕身上都发臭了，只要他丢出一口袋的巴度币，翅膀散发着流光的美丽希维尔星人便会挽着他的手走进窄小的俱乐部门内。

穿梭在艳俗香味里的男性们脸上都是痴迷的笑意，凌空荡着秋千的漂亮外星种族让周围的人纷纷驻足，不少怪异之美的生物勾引着下流思想的男性，明目张胆的企图用美色掏空他们的口袋，一次又一次……

维泽俱乐部门口的老旧灯箱一闪一闪的，鳞蛾扑腾着绿光的翅膀停在灯架上，再往里是死路，三个男人正在给枪做消除扫描，这里任何一家俱乐部进去都必须缴枪，否则俱乐部有权驱逐携带武器的客人，不过他们可不是来跟异星生物享乐的。

阿尔法这个宇宙最大的空间站居住着三千多种智慧生物，作为星际雇佣兵，他们比任何人都了解异星种族是多具有欺骗性的生物，特别是「魅惑者」和「银舌头」，前者是可以变换成任何生物，后者是可以把触碰到的人变换成任何生物，两者之间还是近亲。

“我说你两怎么就不能靠谱点？结婚这种事也能临到头了才定？”一头黄色短发的男人穿着骚气的镂空蕾丝网上衣，下身的皮裤把他屁股绷得挺翘“还跟任务撞上。”

“你确定要穿成这样？你不怕被摸？”正在往脖子上贴基因模块的男人嫌弃的看了一眼，这里醉汉的比例跟黄金岛的瘾君子一样多，码不准就把穿成这样的戈米沙当俱乐部的人给摸了，他把隐形的枪插进后腰的枪套里，接过旁边坐在石阶上的男人递来的皮夹克外套穿上。

“小姐姐摸我我不介意啊，男的就把手砍了。”戈米沙把他心爱的普隆族金属刀摸出来在金博洋眼前晃了晃，他瞄了一眼还在投影模板上校准的羽生，叹一口气“赶得上星海退潮吗？”

“赶不上就把奥瑟丢进维度迷宫。”开玩笑的语气在黑巷轻飘飘的回荡，收起投影模板，羽生在转换箱输入基因码取武器，眼睛在黯淡的灯箱光亮下倒是很符合进入冬季模式的天堂小巷，他在脖子贴上同样的联络模板，一双眼睛盯着巷口诡谲的霓虹光，怎么看都是心情不太好的样子，他站起身，黑暗几乎湮灭他同样是黑色的皮靴，脖子上黑色的联络模板被他指尖轻轻一碰，闪过蓝色的光线纹路，消失在皮肤下。

戈米沙对他竖了个大拇指，奥瑟今天也没有领导的尊严，戈米沙拍了拍金博洋的肩往外走，他的任务是去莫妮卡俱乐部和宇野接头，拿到进入黑爪的基因替换码，他们两个的任务是找到「银舌头」，扮成异星生物等待他的基因码。

黑爪是禁止地球人进入的黑市，它的统治者暮星不信任任何地球人，在暮星眼里，地球人并非最聪明的生物却是最狡猾多端的生物，她可在人类身上吃了不少亏。

天堂小巷就是黑暗的温柔乡，金博洋和羽生穿梭在迷离的光彩间，阿比族漂亮的舞娘一个旋转双脚蓝色的火焰烧的旺盛，她伸手拽住了羽生的胳膊，柔若无骨的阿比舞娘熟练的缠上自己的目标，她手上的梵多宝石轻轻的碰撞在一起“有兴趣看我烧光身上的衣服吗？我也可以点燃你~”

“我可能要先问一下我的男朋友同不同意。”羽生看着她浮着一层蓝色火焰的双臂，伸手指了指身后。

这个阿比族人缠上羽生时还顺带挤开了走在身后的金博洋，金博洋一碰脖子上的模板，手上就多出了一把枪，羽生停下脚步把金洋搂到身前抓住他拿枪的手腕，冰冷的金属口抵上阿比族人的小腹，他们‘心脏’所在的位置，阿比舞娘笑了笑“你看起来是人类里很善良的那一类。”

“当然，但这不包括你挽着我男人。”金博洋冲阿比舞娘笑了笑，甜甜的模样像丢进天堂小巷的羔羊，稍不注意就立刻会被豺狼分食干净，可霓虹闪烁的灯光映在他脸上，似糖如蜜的色调袒露出他眼底裹着糖衣的狠戾，一个年轻的人类竟让阿比族人一时分不清谁是豺狼谁才是羔羊“我们赶时间小姐姐。”

她识趣的放开羽生，天堂小巷不存在不会看眼色的生物，她知道，如果再多抱一秒，远在G23星系的阿比族人将永远的失去她。

“天天，你还要踩我脚多久？”阿比舞娘消失在人潮里，刚才说着赶时间的金博洋也没挪动一下，羽生倒不介意这样抱着他，毕竟这个人刚单独去狼族执行完任务刚赶回来，他们甚至还没来得及好好抱一抱彼此，就被奥瑟强行塞进飞船强行命令他们出任务。

“嗯？”说实话金博洋刚才有些火大所以并没有发觉自己踩了羽生的脚，他撤回脚，羽生低头亲了一下他脖子上的模块，基因码确认，金博洋手上的枪立刻凭空消失，他挣开羽生的手，拍掉阿比舞娘留在羽生肩头的冷火，他们曾经用阿比之火屠杀过游鬼，现在却沦为天堂小巷供人玩乐的资本“你撒手，这样我怎么走路，这些传单米沙一定喜欢。”

“恶心，扔了。”羽生瞄了一眼金博洋手里花里胡哨的传单，半裸甚至全裸的生物摆出诱人的姿势充满性暗示的舔着嘴唇，羽生掐了一把搂着的腰要去抢，金博洋躲开他的手，折起来放进裤兜里，羽生拍了拍怀里人的屁股停在橙色夕阳俱乐部门口，松开金博洋“换老板了。”

“诺亚多大了？”斯卡罗布人什么都好就是寿命太短暂，活上两年就算非常长寿了，这家拥有「银舌头」的俱乐部老板曾经是个成年斯卡罗布人在经营，他们已经很久没来了，羽生思考了一下也没回答，两人都清楚诺亚应该已经死了。

门口的招牌没有换，但是迎客的老板明显是个地球人，留着两撇小胡子，头顶秃的只剩周围一圈稀疏的黄色卷发，脏兮兮的牛仔套装散发着臭味，金博洋有些不适，他谄媚的伸出手要拉金博洋时，羽生抓住了男人满是污垢的手，这手套回头就得扔了。

天堂小巷和别的声色场不一样，它们只接待享乐的客人，对于别有目的客人他们的一概不欢迎，最讨厌的莫过于星际特工和星际雇佣兵，这些利用他们的「资产」招惹麻烦的宇宙小跳蚤，特别是拥有「魅惑者」、「银舌头」、「假寐」这类特殊能力物种的俱乐部，对客人的看管都特别严，当他们提出要「银舌头」时，自称鼠尾脚的男人笑容里立刻多了几分警惕。

拉开通往地下的门时，鼠尾脚一直试图从他们嘴里套话，头顶的绳子吊着客人上交的武器，负责安保的沃洛斯族巨大的身体塞在通道里，垂在地上的绿色双手布满了深色的纹路，兽类一样的大脚踏着地板，有这样的怪物守在店里普通人都会胆怯。

金博洋装作害怕的抓着羽生的胳膊，羽生扔掉手套，露出的左手中指上戴着一枚泽西仰光戒指，即便是店里暧昧混沌的灯光也不能让它染上半分艳俗，泽西族有着最圣洁的星球，比曾经战损毁灭的缪星还原始纯净，他们摘自己星球稀有的白星打磨饰品，最近在大市场一对瑕疵白星耳环卖出了一千万巴度币的价格。

鼠尾脚一看到羽生手上的白星立刻眼睛都直了，这单生意他倒是有了别的想法，这么完美的蓝海仰光足够他还清负债了，还有富裕多买几家店，上次偷的金属钴已经卖空了，倒是他在黄金城的欠债越滚越多，楼梯放下，很快铁锈的味道就被下面散发的香气掩盖，一楼是接待普通客人用的，「银舌头」这种生物，自然需要更多的神秘感，鼠尾草拍了拍手“请吧，二位。”

迷情诱惑的音乐回荡在耳边，金博洋走下房间，一眼就看到粉色的地毯上趴着一个只穿了情趣内衣的女人，她卷长的棕发贴在闪闪发光的白皙皮肤上，双脚透明的如同钻石，听到脚步声她缓慢的爬起身，扭着腰臀像猫一样慵懒，可她撩人的气息在看到是谁进来后立刻烟消云散，她一拢长发迅速爬起身，左手变成钻石打了个响指身上的情趣内衣变成了黑色的长裙“是你们啊？”

“阿丽娜，是你的熟客吗？”看着阿丽娜的反应鼠尾草放心了不少，他要去借金博洋脱下来的外套，阿丽娜一个苹果砸中了鼠尾草的手背。

“滚吧，别打扰我们。”阿丽娜挺喜欢自己的老板是个蠢货的，这样橙色夕阳的主动权都在她手里，她想在天堂小巷自由的生活下去，鼠尾草这种老板再好不过了，她可不想羽生杀了他，看着鼠尾草退出去，阿丽娜顺手又拿了一颗苹果，钻石手指再次打了响指，整个房间变成了森林，阿丽娜坐上树下的秋千，黑裙拖在草地上摇晃“这次是要我帮你们找谁？”

“不，我们要进黑爪。”金博洋这句话一出口，阿丽娜眨了眨蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛，她看着金博洋慢悠悠的啃着苹果，金博洋看着阿丽娜下意识往羽生身边靠了靠，这个女……姑且当她是女人吧，这个女人在金博洋心里比红色任务还难搞。

“一根极地鸟的羽毛，我想用来做成书签。”她喜欢一切闪闪发光的东西，就像她一样，极地鸟在一百多年前灭绝了，世界上仅存的一具标本在野蛮暴政的科恩人手上，阿丽娜相信只要交易达成，他们一定会给她带来极地鸟的羽毛，上次交易羽生给她的古缪星最后一颗珍珠还在桌上发散着能量。

羽生爽快的点了头，反正接下来又不需要他们出任务，谁爱去科恩人手里抢都不关他们的事。

“人类里就羽生最让我喜欢。”蹦下秋千，阿丽娜开心的小跑到两人面前，戳了戳金博洋滑嫩的脸，当然，她也很喜欢金博洋，可她才不会说出来，否则羽生肯定会极地鸟的羽毛拽下一半的毛，她围着金博洋绕了一圈，上次羽生额外送了她一支不败的生命花，应该回报一下的，阿丽娜拽上羽生到突然出现的沙发边“坐下。”

金博洋还没明白要干嘛，阿丽娜一个响指，周围变成了黑暗的小房子，追光打在他头顶，金色的牢笼把他困在舞台上，阿丽娜坐在沙发扶手上背过身并没有去看金博洋，她啃了一口苹果舌尖发一声短促的刺耳响声，嘴里念念有词的嘀咕着，很快她的身影淡出这个空间。

身上一阵凉意金博洋有非常不好的预感，他低头一看，自己身上的衣服凭空消失，黑色的吊带袜和蕾丝内裤让他大脑一时停止了转动，这里是阿丽娜「谎言之舌」下的世界，周围根本没有供他躲避遮挡的地方“阿、阿丽娜！”

“不喜欢吗？那换一个，羽生，这个怎么样？”  
“阿丽娜，天天会打断你的钻石腿的。”  
“那正好，我想换银刀。”

短到大腿根的白色裙摆露出一双穿着长筒袜的腿，紧贴身体线条的护士裙还是开叉的，挺翘的臀部撑起本来就短的过分的裙摆，高跟鞋让金博洋踉跄了一下，头顶的护士帽掉在地上，羽生目光停留在纤瘦的腰，突然追光一暗又立刻亮起，牢笼消失，金色的缎带从高处垂落绑在金博洋手腕上，灯光下闪闪发亮的金色丝带绑住了金博洋的眼睛，他背对着羽生趴在玻璃桌上，身上的蕾丝白裙被推到腰间，踮着的双脚微微在颤抖，屁股高高翘起。

金博洋发誓他以后再也不要来见阿丽娜了，她干嘛每次都对自己做这种事，还只对自己一个人做，金博洋只是个普通人类，在异星生物的能力摆弄下他根本无法反抗，金博洋羞耻的整张脸都红了，他无法阻止疯起来的阿丽娜，但阿丽娜意外的很听羽生的话，最后这场变装play在金博洋一声恼羞成怒的‘羽生结弦’下终止。

经过了阿丽娜这么一闹，金博洋把气全撒倒了黑爪的人身上，在他们拿到被高度污染的星核逃跑时，金博洋杀上地下第三层羽生突然不见了，用联络器叫了几次都没有反应，他不可能自己一个人离开黑爪，躲开追击的坚甲兽，金博洋跳进洞穴滑回四层，落在河水里他支撑着厄兹族区别于人类比例的身体爬起来，打开基因模块“驯龙，羽生的位置。”

「确认，寻找中，找到，显示羽生的坐标。」

他怎么又回交易所去了？羽生的点一直显示的绿色，这表示他很安全，金博洋发送了自己的坐标准备先到约好的安全区去等他，虽然暮星手下的怪物的确厉害，但对羽生没用，在成为雇佣兵之前，羽生是跟着银河女士飞船荒球狩猎的捕手“驯龙，告诉羽生我在安全区等他，让米沙先别靠近接应点。”

跟着驯龙给出的路线，金博洋顺着河流往上走，他知道坚甲兽很快就会闻着他的气味带着人追上来，他的基因库里武器储备有限，再打起来对他不是好事，所以他必须尽快离开黑爪，不能停在这里等羽生，况且东西在他手里，刚才抢东西时羽生也是在暗处接应他，跟他的处境比起来羽生就安全多了。

路过第三个通道井时，驯龙自动弹出模板告诉他坚甲兽进入可探测范围，金博洋提着箱子开始狂奔，实在不行他只能开着星战撞出去了，可他心疼自己的飞船，他才给星战换了金色的外壳，不到最后关头他都不想用他的宝贝金色飞船去撞石头。

等羽生从交易所出来找到金博洋时，金博洋正踩在坚甲兽身上一枪崩了它的头，河岸边躺了一堆痛苦呻吟的黑爪手下，厄兹模样的金博洋身上的血被河水冲去不少，看到羽生金博洋喘了口气正要问他干嘛去了，就被奔来的羽生一把拽起“天天，快跑！”

“啊？”金博洋被拽得差点摔倒，他亢奋的状态下去就听到身后杂乱的脚步声，预测是一大堆人正在追着羽生下来了“你干什么了？”

“出去再说。”拽紧手里小小的盒子，羽生回头看了一眼，后面涌来的黑影越来越近，毕竟坚甲兽比厄兹皮的他们跑得快多了，这个河道还挺宽敞，羽生松开金博洋从衣兜里拿出飞船胶囊高高抛向空中“星降，开舱。”

「基因码确认，星降启动。」

巴掌大小的飞船胶囊隐入黑暗的高处仿佛消失了一般，一两秒后一股巨大的空气流袭来，银色的小型飞船发出浅浅的蓝色光点，在黑暗的河道里降落时形成一幕星降之夜的画面，舱门开启羽生和金博洋立刻钻了进去，星降语音启动保护膜，蜜糖一样的空气流包裹住整艘飞船。

天堂小巷的顶是普隆族和奥姆莱人设计的，飞船根本无法突破，天堂小巷也只有两个出入口，并没有飞船专用通道，他们只能冲到安全区，然后照计划通过戈米沙的接应，由阿丽娜把他们身上的「谎言之舌」拿走，他们才能低调的以人的身份全身而退，否则在天堂小巷打起来就糟糕了，破坏天堂小巷可是会被全宇宙通缉的啊。

还好他们顺利的撞进了虫巢天井下，羽生收起星降进入通向虫巢内部的转换器里。

这里寄生着很多对人类无害，但是对其他星球生物致命的寄生虫，是人类政府为了能抑制黑爪故意培养在这里的，两人穿上转换器里的防护衣进入虫巢内部，顺着笔直向上的天井梯往上爬，他们不能把这里的寄生虫放出去，所以戈米沙已经在闸门做好了隔离措施，两台转换器挂在空中，需要进去处理一下可能沾到的寄生虫，确保不会把它们带出去伤害到无辜的异星生物。

处理寄生虫的过程非常的快，一个病钾程序筛选灭杀就解决了，戈米沙把他们拉出去时阿丽娜也在车上，她取走了两人身上的「谎言之舌」，戈米沙开着车一路往天堂小巷出口绝尘而去。

离开天堂小巷时羽生把银色的小盒子送给了阿丽娜，里面是一条秘银宝钻的项链，这是精灵族的东西，价值无法衡量的宝藏，不仅是因为它属于精灵族，更重要的是这条项链是从带翼火龙史矛革宝库里带出来的，那条龙和阿丽娜一样，喜爱闪闪发光的东西。

“好漂亮，我好喜欢。”阿丽娜眼睛都变成了钻石，她捧着秘银宝钻拥抱了羽生一下，伊利亚族的人是永远会感恩的人，她拥抱金博洋时偷偷在他身上下了一个「谎言之舌」“米沙告诉我你们要结婚了，我能离开天堂小巷就好了，我还从来都没有参加过婚礼。”

“我们没有婚礼。”金博洋摸了摸阿丽娜的头，她的头发长的几乎垂到小腿，金博洋刚做雇佣兵的时候就得到过阿丽娜的帮助，虽然每次都用「谎言之舌」整他，可金博洋还是很喜欢阿丽娜的“阿丽娜，你随时都可以离开这里，只要你想。”

阿丽娜只是笑了笑，她不能，她属于这里，阿丽娜捧着自己的长发挥手送别了他们。

告别了阿尔法空间站，金色星战穿梭在宇宙里，飞越数个星系落在古缪星之上。

这里在百年战后奇妙的恢复了原有的模样，近乎雪白的沙滩，蓝的透明的海水，白色礁石里珍珠在闪着光，星战停在礁石后面，他们最后还是没有赶上星海退潮，海水冲刷着沙滩，随处可见的珍珠陷在柔软的湿沙里，他们踏上这颗星球时，最后一抹光沉入海岸线，属于这颗星球的黑夜降临。

他们不需要婚礼的形式，也不屑于他人作见证，这些对浩渺无垠的宇宙来说不值一提，黑夜里浅滩的珍珠透过海水在发着光，和头顶的星辰一样。

星战的灯光远远的照亮坐在礁石上的两个人，羽生摘下两人的订婚戒指，白星靠在一起放在礁石上，金博洋看着空落落的手指莫名紧张了起来，明明一点结婚的氛围都没有，可看着羽生把白色的戒指盒子拿起来，金博洋忽然有点说不出的酸涩。

他从来没有想过自己能与一个人如此的紧密，他们都是宇宙的遗孤，飘荡在星际等待终有一日的死亡，对他们而言，能遇见彼此明明就足够幸运了。

“羽生，我觉得我有点婚前恐惧。”  
“天天，你摸摸我的心跳。”

根本不用摸，听羽生的语气金博洋就知道他也在紧张，金博洋看着他打开盒子，心里想的却是原来这个人跟自己一样啊。

盒子里躺着的两枚戒指并不是什么稀有的宝石，金博洋看着上面镶嵌的东西差点叫出来，他去狼族出任务时得知宇宙政府回收两颗孪生死星的途中，两颗星球被盗走了，那两颗星球是KM89星系最小的两颗星球，直径只有6.35mm，它们特别的在于是孪生星球，上面存在着活的智慧生物，两个月前被确认没有生命反应，宇宙政府以收藏的名义决定回收这两颗神奇的星球，却在运输途中被盗走。

金博洋在新闻里见过，肉眼看上去，星球的纹路是一模一样的，政府初步研究过这两颗星球，数倍放大后，星球是颗粒杂质的，上面的纹路是某种生物活动留下的生命痕迹图案，图案放大了看像极了日月星辰，两颗星球同一时间诞生，同一时间死亡。

“你……奥瑟看到一定会让我们滚去荒球拔草的。”这么说着金博洋还是伸手去拿起了戒指，自然死亡的星球还没有被人取出星核，能量像一层膜一样被锁在星核里，使得这颗星球没有陨灭崩坏，只要不取出星核，它会永永远远保持现在的模样。

“也没什么不好啊，我们可以打一年小蜜蜂，说不定能破宇宙记录。”羽生这个人对生活曾经没有多余的期待，现在他只要有金博洋，去哪里都无所谓，他们可以窝在飞船里打打游戏，然后看看不同星球的落日，想起来似乎有些乏味，可羽生觉得，只要是和金博洋一起就很有意思。

人们生活在这样的环境里，每天对着宇宙对着几亿光年外的星球，虚无缥缈的东西比比皆是，所有人都在追求永恒与不朽，在羽生看来那根本不是渺小的人类可以拥有的，他喜欢近在眼前的，伸手就可以触碰到的，真实又温热的，最好属于他一个人的。

金博洋握住羽生伸出的手，缓缓地把戒指戴上了羽生的无名指。

「无论疾病。」

同样的戒指也戴上了金博洋的手指，羽生低头亲吻了金博洋的手指。

「直至死亡将我们分开。」

突然世界瞬间黑暗，下一秒又亮起。

白纱被海风吹起，长长的轻纱飘荡在风里，金博洋的肩膀裸露着，手腕上绑着海石蕾丝的手花，闪着银色细碎光点的白色布料包裹着他的胸口，后背碎钻细线镂空的露出线条漂亮的背肌和后腰，还有几条碎钻流苏垂在白嫩的后腰皮肤上，光彩流转的珍珠轻轻碰撞，长长的蕾丝钩花裙摆被风吹动，带着血痂伤口却白皙纤细的小腿从白纱里伸来，脚上是一双银光闪烁的新娘高跟鞋。

“这他妈……阿丽娜！”

金博洋伸手去拽他的头纱发现自己根本碰不到，不仅是头纱，他想把婚纱脱下来也完全没用，他根本碰不到自己身上的衣服，他就知道不该让一个「银舌头」碰他！他现在就要开着星战回天堂小巷去把阿丽娜的腿打断！

跳下礁石金博洋脚上的高跟鞋就踩住身后的裙摆陷进柔软的沙滩里，金博洋根本控制不住自己脚下的摇晃了两下，被跟着跳下来的羽生一把扶住，金博洋看着他脸上的笑意恨得牙痒痒，他瞪着羽生却被人搂进怀里，羽生手贴上他后腰的皮肤抚摸着，金博洋抓着他的衣领一口咬上羽生的脖子，难怪这个人不要命的跑回去抢了秘银宝钻给阿丽娜，始作俑者说到底还是他！

金博洋一挪动脚整个人就无法控制平衡，他靠在羽生怀里试图把裙摆和沙滩还有自己那双该死的高跟鞋分开，可他根本碰不到“抱我上飞船！”

“天天刚刚结婚就对我这么凶。”羽生蹲下身想帮他把脚抱起来，却发现自己居然可以碰到婚纱，羽生拢着柔软的裙摆把轻纱从高跟鞋鞋底拯救出来。

“你为什么可以碰到？”「谎言之舌」的能力到底是怎么样的其实一直都是人类所无法彻底破解的，不过不用穿成这样回阿尔法空间站金博洋总算安心了，如果是只在羽生面前穿成这样，他其实还可以接受，不过不是现在，他现在就只想脱掉这身莫名其妙出现在自己身上的婚纱，金博洋弯着腰扶着羽生的肩膀，珍珠从他后腰滚落，吊在闪烁的碎钻流苏底晃动“帮我脱掉。”

“这么着急的吗？”羽生笑了一下，两只手钻进裙摆里摸着金博洋光裸的腿往上慢慢站起来，裙摆被抬高，羽生停在大腿根一把把金博洋抱了起来，穿着高跟鞋的脚习惯性的就缠上了羽生的腰，羽生两只手都抱住金博洋的腰，他抬头戏谑的看着明显不好意思的人“天天，你……内裤也是蕾丝的吗？”

“谁知道啊，你变……唔！”

爱人之间的吻比海风还缠绵，浪潮声被彼此的呼吸和心跳盖过，白纱勾住金博洋无名指上的小星球，在无人在意。

————END————  
这篇完全是用脚在写的东西 看看就过了啊  
里面还有很多中土世界的梗


End file.
